


Ignorance Is Bliss

by NotSoHumanAnymore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, I Don't Even Know, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotSoHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes up in a field of mutilated corpses, dripping in blood, with no memory of how he'd gotten there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in history class out of boredom. I might expand upon it later. Follow me at revealingmeandmyself.tumblr.com

Thick blood coated his skin and dyed his hair black. It slid across his tongue and dripped down his chin. Each ragged breath caused him to inhale more of the sharp, metallic scent. An indeterminable amount of gore blanketed the forest floor. Tattered bodies littered blanketed the ground, shredded flesh had been torn from broken bone, organs torn out for display, the entire scene was grotesque in the most unimaginable ways. And he was standing in the middle of it.

His blood slicked fingers twitched numbly, loosely gripping the hilt of his broken sword. He couldn't remember what had happened to the other or where his maneuver gear had disappeared to. He couldn't remember a lot of things it seemed. Like why was he standing in a field of broken corpses, literally dripping in blood.

He swallowed the pool of blood and saliva in his mouth and tried to ignore how easily it slipped down his throat. There was flesh caught between his teeth, and now that he thought about it, his stomach felt surprisingly full. His eyes burned at the thought, but his stomach didn't churn. That probably scared him the most.

Fire suddenly raced up his spine and he became aware of the still warm blood soaking the back of his shirt. He attempted to take a step forward, but this only caused a fresh wave of agony to run over him. It was a sharp contrast to the numbness and left him wondering if he'd broken his spine. If so, then he shouldn't be able to move. But it would explain his numb, weak body.

Dripping bangs stuck to his face, glued by drying blood. He reached up to brushed them away and found that he'd dropped his blade at some point. A shuddering breath escaped him as he became aware of his own lack of awareness. He couldn't focus on anything for very long. That could be a problem. Had he hit his head, he wondered as he absent-mindedly scratched at his forehead in a vain attempt to unglue his bangs from his skin.

A sharp pain shot through his temple and the sudden memory of sinking his teeth into someone's neck flashed through his mind. Hot, iron tasting blood had flooded his mouth as he tore at the flesh. He remembered the taste, the smell, the feeling, the sweet sound of their unrelenting scream shattering his eardrums. It sent a shiver up his spine, which in turn sent fiery agony across his rib cage, and he pushed it down. He pushed the memory under the pain, and the fear, and the numbness of his skin, and the burn his healing wounds. If he didn't remember then he could run from this. He could hide what he'd done and hide what he was becoming.

He tried to focus on that instead of the rush the memory had given him.


End file.
